Breakaway
by Wisespell
Summary: [Yaoi] - Shaka, pensando...e lembrando. Versão "shakiana" de Folêgo.


Breakaway

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya é propriedade exclusiva de Masami Kurumada e demais associados.

A música : "Breakaway" é de propriedade de Kelly Clarkson e gravadora.

Respostas para reviews:

Era para ser curto mesmo. Sorry. Mas eu não sou malvadO ( XD ), foi o Kurumada que matou o Shaka.

Espero que gostem. Boa leitura.

Breakaway

"Eles chegaram" – disse Shaka para si mesmo.

Ele tinha sentido as presenças – agora maléficas – movimentarem –se pela Primeira Casa...

Enquanto esperava o momento certo para começar a "lutar" – "Será mais que isso, desta vez..."- murmurou o virgiano, com um sorriso...

Suas lembranças começaram a aflorar, "Será isso que chamam de 'ver a vida passar diante de seus olhos' ''? – tornou a falar para si.

Grew up in a small town Cresci em uma cidade pequena  
And when the rain would fall down E quando a chuva caia  
I just stared out my window Eu apenas ficava na janela  
Dreaming of a could-be Sonhando com um "pode ser"  
And if I'd end up happy E se eu terminaria feliz  
I would pray (I would pray) Eu orava ( Eu orava )

Lembrou-se de sua cidade, seus belos campos verdes e árvores, seus animais selvagens – tigres, najas, elefantes... , seu rio de águas cálidas. Sua família, composta apenas por sua mãe. Que, por mais difíceis que as condições fossem, jamais deixou de acreditar em um futuro melhor, para ambos. O Grande Templo de Buddha, onde costumava ficar e que acabou por tornar-se sua moradia após a morte da mãe – ela protegeu o filho com o próprio corpo de um ataque de tigres.

Trying not to reach out Tentando não escapar

But when I'd try to speak out Mas, quando e eu tentava falar  
Felt like no one could hear me Sentia que ninguém podia me ouvir  
Wanted to belong here Queria pertencer aqui  
But something felt so wrong here Mas alguma coisa parecia tão errada aqui  
So I pray (I would pray) Então eu orava ( eu orava )  
I could breakaway Eu podia escapar

Shaka sentiu os cosmos de Afrodite e Máscara desaparecerem. Sabia que o amigo jamais, mesmo com todo o poder que possuía, iria tentar matar outro amigo. Era sentimental demais, quando se tratava de amizades.

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly Eu irei espalhar minhas asas e irei aprender a voar  
I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky Eu farei o que for preciso, até que eu toque o céu  
I'll make a wish Eu vou fazer um desejo  
Take a chance Agarrar uma chance  
Make a change Fazer uma mudança  
And breakaway E escapar  
Out of the darkness and into the sun Para fora da escuridão e dentro do Sol  
But I won't forget all the ones that I loved Mas eu não esquecerei os que eu amei  
I'll take a risk Vou arriscar  
Take a chance Agarrar uma chance  
Make a change Fazer uma mudança  
And breakaway E escapar

Após a morte de sua mãe, Shaka passou a falar com Buddha. E encontrou a Sabedoria. E mesmo assim, desejava sair dali. Saber mais, ver mais, conhecer mais. Foi então que suas preces foram atendidas. E quando ia partir para a Grécia, um Shaka criança falou para Buddha, segurando a mão da estátua: " Eu vou continuar falando com você, mesmo longe. Para todo sempre".

Wanna feel the warm breeze Queria sentir a brisa aconchegante  
Sleep under a palm tree Dormir sob uma palmeira  
Feel the rush of the ocean Sentir o fluxo do Oceano  
Get onboard a fast train Entrar em um trem rápido  
Travel on a jet plane, far away (I will) Viajar em um jato, para longe ( Eu vou )  
And breakaway E escapar

As presenças malignas eram sentidas além do Palácio de Áries. Já avançando para o Segundo Palácio. E, felizmente, Mu estava vivo.

Buildings with a hundred floors Construções com duzentos andares  
Swinging in revolving doors Nadando em portas revoltas  
Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but Talvez eu não saiba onde elas irão me levar, mas  
Gotta keep moving on, moving on Tenho que continuar, continuar  
Fly away, breakaway Voar para longe, escapar

A presença de Aldebaran não era mais nítida. Shaka aguçou os sentidos, varrendo o Palácio de Touro a procura do amigo. Somente um resquício de cosmo era perceptível. Aldebaran já não estava mais vivo. Shaka sentiu um aperto no coração.

Aldebaran foi um dos primeiros a falar com ele, quando chegou da Índia. Afrodite, Aldebaran e Milo... seus primeiros amigos. Mu... sua primeira e eterna paixão... Kamus e os outros, amigos posteriores, mas não menos importantes...

As imagens deles todos, juntos, separados, rindo, chorando, correndo, sujos, limpos, dormindo, comendo, discutindo,... sempre amigos – mesmo quando voltou para Índia para treinar.

Afrodite segurando suas mãos juvenis e dizendo : "Não se preocupe, eu sempre vou estar com você. Se precisar é só chamar"

Aldebaran o abraçando e afagando a sua cabeça "Coisa fofa"

Milo e suas libertinagens " Garanto que você vai adorar, é só por..."

Saga e sua cara de sério " Não coma isso criança, faz mal"

Kamus e sua costumeira falta de tato com o sentimento alheio "O que? Eu só disse a verdade"

Shura e seu companheirismo "Eu te ajudo. Quer?"

Máscara e suas tentativas de esconder o coração doce " Pode pegar o doce, que não queria mesmo" – dando o último doce, e ficando vermelho

Aiolia e suas discussões e desculpas " Desculpa Shaka...mas que você mereceu, mereceu..."

Mu sorrindo para ele e beijando-o " Te amo... para sempre"

I'll spread my wings Eu irei espalhar minhas asas  
And I'll learn how to fly e aprenderei a voar  
Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye Apesar, não é fácil te dizer adeus  
I gotta take a risk Vou correr o risco  
Take chance Agarrar uma chance  
Make a change Fazer uma mudança  
And breakaway E escapar  
Out of the darkness and into the sun Para fora da escuridão e dentro do Sol  
But I won't forget the place I come from Mas eu não vou esquecer o lugar de onde vim  
I gotta take a risk Vou correr o risco  
Take a chance Agarrar uma chance  
Make a change Fazer uma mudança  
And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway E escapar, escapar, escapar...

Algumas horas depois da invasão começar... Shaka de Virgem já não pertencia ao mundo dos vivos...

Seu último pensamento, após escrever as palavras em sangue para Athena, foi :

"Mu... também te amo...para todo o sempre..."

E então seu corpo virou poeira cósmica.

Que acharam? Eu gostei! Deixem reviews please! Bjus


End file.
